Opposites Attract
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Draco and Ginny had quite an encounter at a mixed Quidditch party. Now there's the aftermath: he says that opposites attract, but is it just a pick-up line or is he really serious about it she wonders. That question is giving her sleepless nights! DMGW


**This was such a pain to type! I had it written out already, but finding the time to type it was awful! Anyway, this is my second DMGW story, I hope you like it. I was quite satisfied with the outcome. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: I love the pairing T.T! **

* * *

Ginny was looking at Malfoy rather annoyed. He was somewhere in a corner of the school, his arms around a girl's waist, a girl she didn't know. She had her arms draped around his neck and was looking up at him adoringly. How much more annoying could he get? Even though she should be the last person to be bothered with Malfoy's love life, she couldn't help herself. Not after the incident of two months ago. At the moment, she was glaring daggers at his back while she was walking past them.

Ginny had told herself so often that she shouldn't get fed up about his behaviour. She was cursing at herself for it. The girl, who was obviously obsessed with the stupid git.

All because of the stupid incident. They had both been at a stupid party. Somehow the Gryffindor team ended up celebrating together with the Slytherin team. And there it had begun…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"You know, opposites attract," a drunken Malfoy said after having studied Ginny's face from about two inches. Ginny backed away from his smelling breath as far as she could, gaining another inch of space by pressing her back tightly against the wall he had backed her up against._

_"No, they don't," she replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She thought of holding her breath but that would mean breathing the awful smell in first._

_"How would you know?" he asked her through his half lidded eyes._

_Ginny inwardly sighed. "It's psychological. Even if they would be attracted," now she did hold her breath as he leaned in even more, "they wouldn't last together because of the differences," she breathed out._

_Malfoy furrowed his brow. "You sure?" he asked, leaning with one hand against the wall to prevent himself from falling over._

_"Yes Malfoy, I am," she replied, looking around to try and find a way out of her uncomfortable position._

_His frown only deepened. "Then why Weasley, why do I want to kiss you?" he asked slightly confused, blinking at her, still unable to fully open his eyes. They drooped down every time._

_Oh boy, they should forbid that git to drink alcohol, Ginny thought disgusted._

_"I don't know you wouldn't want any dirty muggle lover's dirt on you, now do you?" she tried to remind him of his… well, standards._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, blinking twice, trying to stay awake._

_"Me, ferret boy," she replied annoyed. She really wanted to get out of here. If only Harry or Ron would pass by. They could drag her away from this drunken idiot. She kept looking around but didn't see them anywhere. Alas… that was just her luck. Of course they would be around to pull her and a current boyfriend away from each other, she thought sarcastically._

_"You don't look dirty to me," he replied, squeezing his eyes together, assessing her. "Are you dirty?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, which even made him look rather… cute._

_The double meaning of the sentence sent shivers down her spine. He probably didn't even notice though. "No Malfoy, I'm not," she replied, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts running through her mind. "Now leave me alone, please," she sighed, hoping that he would move out of her way. She looked past him and there was still no sign that anyone would come and get her away from him._

_Instead of moving away, he pressed his lips on her mouth though, making her want to gasp._

_Despite his drunken state, he was still a very good kisser. And instead of wanting to back away, she just wanted to open her mouth for him. As she realized what she was thinking, she tried to jerk her head away from his longing lips, but Malfoy chose that moment to let his tongue run along her lips and sighed. At that moment, she forgot her hatred against him, her disgust and the amount of alcohol he had already consumed. She started to kiss him back._

_Malfoy only pressed her body harder against the wall now and leaned against her with his full weight, trying to stay balanced. His right hand was put against the wall and his other hand was stroking her neck. Soon enough his mouth followed his hand and Ginny could hear herself gasp. __Why the hell does it feel so sinfully good? She wondered vaguely. Sinfully was indeed the right word. Suddenly, Ginny realized who she was letting her kiss and pushed him away, saying: "No!"_

_Malfoy wasn't prepared for this and even when he was, he wouldn't be able to withstand the push because he couldn't even keep himself on his feet. He was a disgrace for his own family at the moment._

_Ginny saw him stumble backwards and he hit the ground. She panicked at the sight. Once Malfoy lay still on the floor and kept lying there, she rushed out of the room, back to her Gryffindor friends. It only took five minutes before she saw his body dragged in between Zabini and Goyle with Pansy besides them, muttering something to him. None of them were paying attention to the little red-haired Gryffindor that was following them anxiously with her eyes though, so they probably didn't know what had happened. Now all Ginny could hope for were Malfoy being too drunk to be able to remember anything and that everything would be alright with him. Because if it wasn't she would be in a lot of trouble._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw Ginny's dark face.

"Nothing," she replied, still observing Malfoy from her own seat. He was currently seated between Pansy and another stupid Slytherin girl.

Hermione kept sending her strange looks but Ginny ignored them. The only thing she could think about, was her strange obsession with Malfoy. That was so damn annoying. Suddenly, Malfoy looked her way. He smirked slyly and apparently excused himself, for he stood and walked out of the great hall.

Ginny felt bewildered. What was that git going to do? She had to find out.

"Er, Hermione, I'm going to the library, I forgot to finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework," she told the older girl quickly and jumped to her feet. As quickly as possible, without looking too suspicious, she raced out of the Great Hall, in the hope to catch Malfoy in order to… in order to what? She couldn't corner him. What should she tell him? "Hey you stupid little git. You kissed me and now I'm deadly jealous that you are still snogging other girls." She couldn't say that, Ginny realized. She had no right to say something like that and moreover, he wouldn't probably believe her. Finally she slowed her pace. Ginny couldn't do a damn thing about him.

"Following the big, bad Slytherin, Weasley?" a voice behind her asked, jerking her out of her thoughts.

Slowly, she turned around to find a sober Malfoy standing behind her. "And why would you care, Malfoy?" she asked annoyed that he had found her.

"Ah, Weasley, why would I care. Well, let me see," he said, putting a pensive face on, and Ginny knew that he would only be mocking her from now on. "You are following me, and I wouldn't want filthy muggle lovers all over me, now would I?" he said lazily, fixating his gray eyes upon her eyes.

"Then you should stop snogging them, Malfoy," she snapped, feeling highly annoyed.

"What are you talking about Weaslette?" he demanded.

"Well, too bad you didn't remember. It's your own fault for passing out after drinking too much," she replied, straightening her shoulders and walking away to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know, Weasley…""he dragged out smoothly behind her back. "Opposites attract." His voice dropped and Ginny froze in place.

"What Mal-ferret, is that a pick up line you use all the time to get your little Ravenclaw girlfriends around to date you?" she spat out, sounding angrier than she wanted to.

"Not quite the answer you gave me last time, _Ginny_," he said, his voice sounding velvet. "Jealous are we?" he mocked her, his eyes burning in her back.

Ginny spun around, and saw Malfoy standing nearby, staring down at her. "No, not at all, Malfoy. May I remind you of the fact that it was you, who kissed me?" She had put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at him and cursing herself for letting him get to her.

Malfory was wearing an awful smooth expression on his face. "But don't you remind that you were kissing me back? Do you need me to refresh your mind?" he stepped closer, making a horrified Ginny stepping back.

"Please Malfoy, don't touch me," she said disgusted.

"Oh, but you enjoyed it, don't you remember?" he smirked at her.

Her brown eyes widened. "Sof off Malfoy!" she warned. "And you better do before I hex you into the next millennium," she said and drew her wand out of her robes. He didn't even look slightly alarmed. Instead, he took two more steps and reached out for her face. Quickly, Ginny turned around and ran away from him, never stopping before she was anywhere near the Gryffindor tower.

What in Merlin's name had gotten into that blonde git? He had nearly kissed her… again.

To Ginny's horror, she realized that she'd run away because she was afraid, she might actually have liked it. It seemed as though the ferret boy wouldn't be leaving her thoughts anytime soon now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there little Weasley girl. Where are you going? Doing the world a favour and hide your ugly face?" Malfoy taunted her.

Merlin, would he ever leave her alone? Probably not. That was why Ginny had wisely decided to ignore the pest at once. She just stalked past him, thinking: _yeah right, Malfoy. That was why you tried to kiss me at least twice._

Just when she thought he had finally sod off, he appeared next to her. Malfoy leaving her alone? Fat chance.

"What is it Weasley? Lost your tongue? Do you think there will be a small chance that you might actually lose those ugly freckles of yours as well? Merlin, Weaslette, you look like you're having dragon pox or something," he said in disgust, studying her face.

Ginny felt her face redden but bit back her remark, continuing the act of ignoring him. She could easily withstand his stupid taunts.

Yet then, he grabbed her arm, jerking it, so she had to face him. Instead of saying something, she just pretended to look past him and acted as if she looked at the view which was the fourth floor giving her.

"You know weasel, I've always known that you were pretty unintelligent, but I thought that your poor parents had at least taught you that replying, when someone tells you something, is the appropriate way of acting," the blonde Slytherin explained, like he was talking to a five year out. His gray eyes were staring at her intently, like they always seemed to do.

_Okay_, Ginny thought angrily_, I cannot say I haven't tried._ "Well you ferret-boy, you don't count as someone in my opinion and I think many would agree with me if I'd say that even a ferret is not worthy of being compared to something as horrendous as yourself. Now if you'd be so kind which I highly doubt, to let me pass, I have an appointment to catch." Annoyed, she pulled on her arm to free it, but Malfoy wouldn't let go of it. "Let go," Ginny growled angrily. To her surprise he let her go this time. She looked at him in surprise. She couldn't read his face though. It were just those eyes again.

Confused, she walked away and left him behind. Just to make sure that he was not following her, she looked over her shoulder, but he had disappeared.

_Where on earth_… she thought and shook her head. Never mind, she had to go to the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes and his sudden disappearance wouldn't leave her thoughts for the rest of the day though. And what was up with him following her around almost everywhere? Merlin, he was making her insane!

_Okay now Gin, don't let him get to you. The poor boy probably has a crush on you and knows that his hot lips and his gorgeous body will never come anywhere near you. You just won't let his piercing, stormy gray eyes enter our thoughts nor our dreams… nor our fantasies. You will not think about his probably well toned body and the probably rock-hard abs underneath his expensive robes. Neither will you picture him in sexy silk black boxers. Oh no! Don't go there…! Oh shoot, too late._

Ginny sighed out loud and turned around in her bed once more. She just couldn't fall asleep. It was like wanting to avoid a nightmare, because you knew you were going to have one. Every time the red-haired girl closed her eyes, all she could see was Draco Malfoy in dark silk boxers, snogging her senseless, while she was enjoying that git's experienced tongue gliding through her mouth. This was beyond bad. Not only would she miss out her night rest, which she definitely needed, she would also mess up her test tomorrow. Why, oh why did he need to encounter her before her exams? With her luck, she would run in to Malfoy (oh Merlin, she did want t know what was underneath that robe!) and blush like crazy, right before she had to take her exam.

Ginny closed her eyes in a weak attempt to get some sleep. Quickly she opened them again. It was his eyes! Those bloody eyes she just couldn't forget about. But when she closed her eyes, they weren't just looking at her, no, they were winking sexily.

There was nothing she could do about it, but avoid Malfoy as much as possible, hoping that he wouldn't sneak up on her.

Yes, that would be nice, having no Malfoy around. No Malfoy flying on his broom while she was watching his blonde hair blowing in the wind…

Ginny let out a moan and pressed her pillow over her head. He had _so_ gotten to her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ginny had finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, when she thought she'd seen Malfoy at the end of the hall. Quickly, she turned around and walked back.

As the girl rushed around the corner, she looked over her shoulder to see if she'd gotten rid of him. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she exclaimed while her books and quills fell out of her bag on the ground. Her stuff scattered across the floor and she quickly bend over to put it back into her bag. If she wouldn't find her here on the floor. She had totally forgotten about the person she'd hit while rushing around the corner when he suddenly helped her gathering her things. Quietly, he handed them over, one by one.

Ginny muttered her thanks while she stuffed it all back in, now and then looking over her shoulder to see if Malfoy was coming.

She could hear the person getting to her feet and she realized that she had everything back now.

"You shouldn't act so nervous, Weasley, it doesn't suit you," she could hear Malfoy say.

Malfoy? But how… Ginny thought confused and looked up. The blonde bloke was standing in front of her, running his hand through his hair.

"Mal… foy?" Ginny let out quietly while her eyes widened.

"You're welcome," he replied dryly. "Would you please stop looking at me like you've just seen a ghost? It's not really flattering my ego. Moreover, I do actually belief that you've seen ghosts before, or do you perhaps need glassed like little Potty?" he sneered, emphasizing his name for Harry like it was some kind of bad language.

Ginny scowled at him though. "Weren't you just walking my way?" she asked, wondering how he'd gotten here without her noticing.

"No Weasley. Maybe in your twisted fantasies," he remarked, looking at her with a totally different attitude than yesterday.

Ginny blushed at his remark, thinking about last night. He couldn't be more right, though she wouldn't let that git know.

She covered up her blush, by scolding him. "As if I would be fantasizing about you. You're nothing more than a conceited, selfish and arrogant git, with the ugliest soul of the entire school," she spat out, but instead of seeing the git getting angry, he dared to smile at her. "What are you smirking at?" she hissed angrily.

"Ugly soul huh? But a smoking hot body, right weasel?" he said in a low and teasing voice. A voice he shouldn't be using against his archenemy's baby sister! How did he know what she'd been thinking? Could he read her mind? Ginny's eyes widened in horror. But then he would know about her thinking of him in merely a pair of boxers, fantasizing about him… No! She had to stop the thoughts! Her face was glowing right now. Why was he smiling in such a knowing smirk?

"But… How… No…" Ginny was speechless. How could he know?

Malfoy took one step closer, looking into her brown eyes.

"Ah Weasley," he said and Ginny gulped. "You still have to learn a lot… So much more," he said while Ginny could feel his breath on her skin. It sent shivers down her spine and she licked her dry lips.

"I didn't know Weasley, but your face is like an open book," he grinned. "Unfortunately for you, I know how to read it. So the little Weasley girl is indeed fantasizing about the big bad Malfoy?" he said, starting down at her. Ginny's body started trembling and her heartbeat was increasing excessively. "What could have pulled the trigger, I wonder." He looked thoughtful now. "Could it have been…" now he looked back at her, "that mixed houses party…?" He smiled slightly. "Are you wondering how it would've been if we could have continued that little snogging session?" He bent his head over to her ear now and Ginny held her breath, though this time not due to his smelly breath. She was waiting for what would happen next. "Did it…" he started slowly, making Ginny gulp at him being so nearby, "Did it arouse you?" he asked and Ginny let her breath escape.

"Oi! Malfoy you bloody git, what the hell are you doing to my sister?!" an angry voice called out, which Ginny recognized as Ron's. Malfoy finally pulled his head back and looked at her brother.

"We were merely talking, weasel. You probably wouldn't know the noble act of conversing since you're just a mindless minion of Potter," Malfoy taunted. "But I might add, I was just about to leave. See you around… Ginny," he said before he walked away.

Ron was about to draw his wand when Ginny called out: "Don't Ron!"

"What why not?" he sputtered, looking at her with widened eyes.

"You would only get into trouble and he would get away with it, since you drew your wand first. Furthermore, Hermione wouldn't want to see you in trouble. You don't want to upset 'Mione, now do you?" Ginny asked sweetly, looking at Ron who was stuffing his wand back into his robes, muttering darkly.

Ginny knew that once she would mention Hermione's name, Ron would calm down. Her brother stalked away and Ginny followed him, watching Malfoy from over her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner that evening, Ginny had placed her books next to her at the Griffindor table. Every now and then, she was glancing over at the Slytherin table, or actually Malfoy to be more specific.

She couldn't let go of that day's events and she found it quite disturbing that once again, she had not been stronger and rejected him. Instead though, Ginny had almost revealed her own fantasies to him. She shuddered at the when she recalled the moment. She was definitely afraid of tonight. Would she have more disturbing thoughts and fantasies? Ginny seriously didn't hope so. She had to catch some sleep at least.

The little red-head felt so tired, that she couldn't help herself but stretch her body and yawn. When she opened her eyes though, she found Draco Malfoy staring at her, like her small figure obsessed him. Ginny could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Quickly, she muttered her excuses to her friends next to her and walked away. She really felt tired and decided to go straight to the dorms and go to sleep. She might actually forget about Malfoy while she felt so exhausted.

"And so we meet again," a familiar voice called from behind her. Quick footsteps followed and Ginny moaned annoyed. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" the girl asked annoyed, glaring at the good-looking boy in front of her. If he would just for once wipe that smooth smile of his face.

"I just want to prove your little theory to be wrong," he replied, staring down at her like he'd done that afternoon.

"What theory?" she asked, suppressing another yawn. She looked at him expectantly.

Malfoy just smiled mysteriously, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. I want to go to bed and you keep me from wonderful sleep!" Ginny spat out, annoyed by his silence.

"You want some quality time to fantasize about me?" he asked with a rather cheeky smile and an interested look. His blonde hair was falling down and covered his right eye. "But why fantasize when you've got the real me over here," he smirked and let one finger run over her cheek.

Ginny just felt pretty damn exhausted and just wanted to go to bed at the moment. "My dear Malfoy," she said sarcastically and saw him raise an eyebrow. "So maybe I _couldn't _get you out of my head last night. So maybe I _have been_ fantasizing about you. It's not like it's a crime! It's not fair that a git like had to be born so good-looking in the first place. You have to flaunt it as well, with your highly expensive clothes," she told him annoyed, poking with a finger against his chest. "Now would you please let me pass?"

Malfoy didn't look like he would grant her request. Instead of moving away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer in to a warm embrace. Ginny's eyes widened and she felt how her body was being pulled against his chest. Her head didn't even reach his shoulder. It felt quite comfortable and she leaned in, tired as she was, she closed her eyes and even if she didn't want to, she felt herself dozing off in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ginny woke up in her bed and wondered how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered, was arguing with Malfoy. When she forced herself to remember that evening, she recalled him pulling her into a hug and she feeling so comfortable… Oh Merlin, had she fallen asleep while he had embraced her? Oh she must have! After all it was the last thing she remembered.

Flushed by embarrassment and anger, she jumped out of bed and got herself dressed. As she finally put on her robes, she tucked her hands into her pockets and found a piece of parchment there. Wondering how it had ended up there, she hadn't put it there for sure; she pulled it out and unfolded it. While she read it, her eyes widened.

_Ginny,_

_You really should do something about your lack of sleep, or should I say: your overly active fantasizing brain? Making me carry you all of the way up to the Gryffindor tower…_

_Anyway, if you want a remedy to your sleepless night, meet me tomorrow near the dungeon._

_D.M._

Obviously Malfoy had written this, or it was a very sick joke. Ginny stared down at the parchment, not sure of what to do. Should she go? Was it smart to be alone with someone like Malfoy? But then, she had been alone with him quite often lately and it wasn't as if he'd tried something bad… _Maybe evil was a better word_, she thought, thinking of their encounters.

"Oh!" Ginny suddenly cried out. He had written:_ meet me near the dungeons_. She had a practical Potions exam today! He must've known that.

But that reminded her of the fact that she would have to take it this afternoon… She still had to study, since she fell asleep so early that night!

Summary: Snape plus Potions plus Practical exam plus no studying, equals doomed!

After carefully hiding the note she got from Malfoy, she dashed out of her room and quickly made her way to the library. Ginny had only a few hours let to study. A few hours left until she would meet with Malfoy. Ginny would definitely go, she had decided. She was born curious and was wondering what Malfoy had in mind about her little sleeping problem…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After filling a flask of the potion they had to brew and putting it on Snape's desk, Ginny quickly left the classroom. Snape's eyes were burning in her back. She could only hope that she wouldn't have messed it up too much, since she'd been pretty absentmindedly. Well at least she hadn't blown up her cauldron like one of the dumb Slytherins. She'd made the potion in a rush to be the first one to be finished and leave the room. If she would meet Malfoy now, she would only have to wait so long until the rest of the class would follow after her and they would walk by. If anything happened, she could just call out for one of them.

"So you decided to come?" Malfoy said. He'd clearly spotted her before she had seen him leaning against a wall.

"Was it wrong to come?" Ginny asked in return. Malfoy smirked and pushed himself away from the wall. He gestured her to follow him as he walked away.

"Wait, where're you going?" Ginny asked. This didn't stroke with her plan. If they would leave this place, she couldn't call out for help. Even worse, if they would go too far away, she would get lost in the dungeons.

"Somewhere less crowded," he replied, stopping in his traces.

"This place isn't crowded," she protested, trying to ban the panic out of her voice.

"It soon will be though." He walked away from her. If only she wouldn't be so curious!

Ginny let out a sigh and followed him.

After a while of quietly walking, and Ginny not knowing where she was, he finally stopped. Once again, he leaned against the wall.

"What is it that you find appealing about me?" Malfoy asked out of the blue without even looking at her.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I know what I like about you. You're different. You're feisty, rather aggressive. You're small and while Potty and his friends are always so obnoxiously 'good', you're coming more after your twin brothers." Now he glanced at Ginny's unbelievingly looking face.

"You… you actually _like_ me?" she asked, emphasizing the words, while observing the handsome boy in front of her. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already knew that since that little party thing," he asked her.

"I… I just didn't think it would be true… I just thought you were completely smashed!" she almost explained.

"I _was_, otherwise I wouldn't have the courage to come up to you," he smirked. "You're quite the intimidating girl, you know," he replied, looking at the stunned red-head.

"But then… What are we doing here?" she suddenly asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to cure your lack of sleep," he explained slowly. "You got my note, right?"

"Well, yes, but… Can you actually do that?" Ginny shook her head. "This is wrong, you're Malfoy."

"It's Draco, please," he snorted, looking annoyed when she addressed him with Malfoy.

"It's still wrong! I shouldn't be here!" Ginny stepped back, but he grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast, Ginervra," he said, pulling her back. "Don't you want your little sleepless nights to be gone?"

"I cannot trust you," she replied, trying to free her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, staring down at her, loosening the grip on her arm. She stared down at his hand and looked back up to him again. Ginny held her breath as she noticed they were only mere inches apart. "I think a little real-life action would be the best remedy wouldn't you agree?" he whispered seductively and before she could answer, he pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny tried to pull away, but once he'd enveloped his arms around her like he'd done the day before, she felt herself growing weak. It was just that it felt so comfortable in his arms.

His kisses reminded her of that day they had been snogging at the party. It felt so great!

His mouth was exploring hers while his hand was running up her back, clasping her neck and playing with her hair.

"I think you're really good-looking," Ginny muttered, mesmerized by his kiss. Slowly he pulled away.

"What did you say?" he mumbled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Ginny felt herself blush. "I said that you're really good-looking," she repeated embarrassed. "I think you're really smart as well, but it's still stupid of you to fall for a Weasley."

Draco nodded. "Like it's stupid of you to fall for a Malfoy, right? Well at least I decided to fall for the only Weasley girl," he said and Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're a very good kisser as well," she continued, "and you can be kind, I guess, since you helped me pick my books up that day."

Draco frowned. "You seemed very nervous that day, what was wrong?"

Ginny laughed sheepishly. "I thought you were following me, but apparently, you were not."

He just grinned and pulled her back into another great kiss.

"You know, I told you from the very beginning, opposites attract," he muttered while he was nibbling on the flesh in her neck.

"Mhm… don't forget that I told you they won't last together," she reminded him, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation in her neck.

"We'll find out in due time," he said hoarsely, pressing his mouth on to hers again.

_Maybe there are some exceptions,_ Ginny thought vaguely before giving in to the blonde boy who was snogging her.

"You know, it soon will be crowded here as well," Draco muttered.

"Where do you want to go?" Ginny grinned.

"I know a quiet little place…" he smirked, his eyes twinkling. Those eyes. She really couldn't forget them. _Maybe it will work out after all_, she thought happily as he grabbed her hand and they walked away together.

At least he had been right about one thing: opposites attract.

* * *

**Yay! Done, now back to the studying, such a pain... sigh.**

**Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
